A girl named Zeta
by healergirl
Summary: It's 'bout a girl who has some difficulties with her family and villiage. chapter 2 ish up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OK, I've been grounded for like 6 months but I've had lots of time to work on my stories so yeah. (I was grounded pretty much all summer.) BUT I got my horses so it was fine cause you know I spent all my time riding my baby…ok I'll stop ranting now and get on with the story. OK, the first chapter is sort of an intro and the rest is probably going to be in first person. Sorry is it gets a little bit confusing cause I'm kind of sick and it's hard for me to focus…but then again what's new?**

Chapter one 

"It's coming…" A dark haired girl says to her best friend, a big black wolf. "I can feel death growing near…"

The dark haired girl is far from ugly, but she doesn't really like to show it off. She has glowing white skin and purple eyes. She wears a lot of black and usually a black cloak to hide her face.

The girl pulls the hood of her cloak up so there is a shadow covering her entire face and her eyes are hardly visible. The sword at her side glows briefly as she pulls it out buy its hilt.

Her sword is unusual to say the least. The hilt of it is a black that is darker than midnight on a moonless night. Along the blade there are strange symbols and the blade is very long. The symbols glow black again as the girl takes a fighting stance.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, they are glowing a black-blue-violet-ish color. She holds her sword at the ready and runs towards the feeling of death.

Suddenly, she stops short, in mid swing. She is staring, face to face, with a boy no older than seventeen. She found herself staring at him as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The girl lowers her sword and takes a step back.

"Zetawin! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"It's Zeta now." The girl cuts him off before he can finish.

"Oh…right. Forgive me, please, Mademoiselle?" He bows low and continues, "I am Zachariah, but I go by Zach…I am here to tell you something very important."

"I know who you are Zach."

"Oh. You remember? Well…er…I forgot what it was on my way here. You know, you're very hard to find. That sword of yours protects you." Zeta's hand drifts to the hilt of her sword and she runs her fingers lightly over the jewel on it. Then she begins staring at him with wide violet eyes. Another strand of her black hair falls into her eyes but she keeps staring. There was something about him that just drew her attention. He has large black eyes and fairly tan skin. His hair is a mess of black curls, like it always had been. He is pretty skinny and he doesn't look to be that strong.

Zeta tilts her head to the side in curiosity then turns around to leave. "Wait!" He calls after her and grabs the back of her arm. He is surprisingly strong and she turned back around to face him. Suddenly, Zach became aware of the black wolf by her side. The wolf growls low and Zach takes his hand off her.

"Hey pretty boy. You better be a good wolf or I'm gonna leave you behind next time I go hunting." Zeta talks sweet talk with the wolf and he growls playfully at her before he sits down beside her. Both girl and boy stare at their feet in awkward silence.

"Zach…I don't know why you found me, but I need to go now." Zeta whistled and a magnificent black horse comes galloping through the woods. Zeta climbs up on her black mare bare back and looks down at Zach.

"I cannot take you with me…I don't know what you were expecting."

"Zeta…We can both fit on that horse and you know it." The girl rolls her eyes and holds out a hand for him. Zach grabs her hand and pulls himself up behind her. Zeta clucks to her mare and whistles to the wolf and they take off. Zach puts his arms around her waist tightly so he won't fly off the back and he starts to talk to her again.

"You know, my parents asked about you the other day." Zeta looks ahead and wills the mare faster. She looks over her shoulder at him then looks down at her wolf before turning back around and facing forward. She holds onto her mare's silky black mane and leans down low on her neck. Zeta whispers things in a different language in the horse's ear and the horse gallops as fast as she can.

The girl reaches back and wraps an arm around Zach's neck and pulls him down so he's leaning against her. She keeps looking forward with her arm around Zach's neck as they go under low branches. Zeta looks back at Zach for a moment before pressing her chest against the mare's neck and keeping Zach down low with her.

"How's the girlfriend?" She asks him and watches him blush.

"I'm not allowed to be with her. She's a human and I'm an elf and my parents wouldn't have it." Zach blushes more as he says it.

"Oh."

Zach laughs, "I didn't really like her that much. Besides, I have my eyes on someone else."

"Oh?" Zeta asks questioningly, "Do I know her…or…him?"

Zach laughs more, "Yeah I think you do know her. But it's a secret so I can't tell you." Zeta glances back at him before whispering to the horse and making her slow down.

"We'll make camp here." She tells him and climbs off the horse.

**OK, I know it's probably really confusing, I kinda got off track. The next few chapters are probably going to be in either Zach or Zeta's POV. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK, this is the second chapter to my other story. I'm not quite sure where I want it to go yet so just bare with me. (By the way, I got first place in my very first horse show on my horse named Sonny or "Live Wire" W00T.)**

Chapter two

Zeta mumbled something under her breath as a good-sized fire shot out of the earth. It was a perfect campfire.

"Wow…Zeta…You've gotten good." Zach mumbled.

"I've had a lot of time to practice, Zach." She grinned, "Don't I even get a welcome back hug?" Zach smiled and hugged her tightly.

"We've all really missed you in the village. You should come visit…" Zeta looked down and shook her head slightly.

"No Zach." She replied softly.

Zach hugged her again and sat down by the fire. He gazed at it wonderingly before asking, "How did you make that? There's no smoke and no wood but there's heat coming from it and it doesn't spread." Zeta smiled and moved closer to the fire. She made a sign with her hand and wrote 'Zach' in the air. A moment after, sparks shot out of the fire and wrote 'Zach' in the air then they hovered there.

Zach stared bug-eyed and mumbled, "Wow." Zeta smiled and sat across the fire from her friend.

"So…what have you been up to?" Zach asked, after it seemed like Zeta wasn't going to say anything.

"Not much. The usual I guess. Fighting some stuff sending it packing…watching over." Zeta looked down then back up. "What have you been up to?"

"Well…losing a girlfriend…realizing I had feelings for someone else and…that's 'bout it. I…" Zach stopped when he saw her look away into the woods, "Zeta…?" When she looked back, her eyes were glowing the black-blue-violet color.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in confusion. Her black wolf appeared beside her and growled in the direction she was looking.

Zeta stood up carefully and raised her sword. She stood in a fighting stance and mumbled something in another language. She pulled a small bell from her waistband and rang it softly. The sound came out loud and clear. The bell would call any dark spirits towards her. She carefully put the bell back in its holder before her wolf lunged into the woods. She waited for her wolf to come back; hopefully if she was lucky, it would be nothing.

Her eyes glowed darker as she looked at Zach, he was slightly afraid. She smiled at him wickedly, her large black eyes burning a hole through him. He backed away then she turned. She was face to face with a large black shadow.

Her sword glowed black as she plunged it into the shadow.

"Cover your ears!" She screamed at Zach. Right as he did, the monster let out an ear splitting roar. Her dark hair blew back from her face and she smiled at the monster. Her smile was colder than ice and the monster tried to get away. She grabbed at the monster magically and held him there.

"_Vado tergum quatinus__tu_ _ veni unde." _The monster flew backwards and disappeared into the death realm.

"_Gratulor_!"

Zach stared at her in disbelief. "What was that?" He asked.

Zeta shrugged, "I told you what I did."

Zeta whistled for her black mare and jumped on. She pulled up her hood and held out her hand for Zach. "It's not safe here anymore."

They rode for some time before they stopped again and made camp.

"I'm cursed, Zach." Zeta said suddenly. Zach looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. His eyes were full of worry already. Zeta looked down. When she looked up, her eyes were full of tears. Zach moved towards her but she moved away.

"Watch." She plucked a beautiful red rose from the earth. It was full of life, but as she ran her fingertips around it, it instantly became wilted and brown. She looked ashamed of herself.

"Death's been out to get me since I left. That's why I have to move so fast." She whispered.

"How come you can ride that horse?" Zach asked.

Zeta blinked, "Because she's dead." She replied simply.

"Wait, you mean I rode a dead horse?" Zeta gave him the -.- stare.

Zach walked over to her and grabbed her hand when she tried to walk away.

"Zach…Don't." Zeta whispered.

"You can't hurt me…" He whispered back. His lips slowly met hers for a moment. He pulled away from her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She kissed him a moment longer than last time then let go and sat down by the fire. She let her hair fall down in front of her face so he couldn't see how flushed she was.

Zach mumbled something under his breath, but she didn't hear him. Zeta wondered why in the world he didn't die when she touched him. Normally, everything did. She looked at him with an assessing gaze.

He smiled slightly at her and she looked down immediately. She had never felt this shy over anyone.

"You should get some sleep. We have a long journey for tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked with one brow raised.

"I don't sleep. I am a wanderer. I wait and I watch. Don't worry, I'll be here." Feeling suddenly brave, she kissed his cheek and sat down under a dark tree, away from the fire. Zach sat still, the tingle on his cheek kept him silent. His mind was racing.

* * *

Zach's P.O.V.

Do I love her? I can't lover her! I know she doesn't love me…but that tingle when she touches me…oh that tingle. I wonder if she feels the same way…she sure is beautiful.

* * *

Zeta's P.O.V.

What has gotten into me? I don't even have emotions! How can one boy just mess up my destiny? Maybe he is my destiny? No, he's only human…We could never be together, but how could anyone know?

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Her big black wolf pouncing on her playfully interrupted her thoughts. She laughed and hugged him close. He had died a long time ago, but she had brought him back. He came to her alone and he did not have a name. It was against the rule to name the living dead. They wouldn't respond if they did have a name, any ways.

Zeta's feelings for Zach had not changed by the time he had woken up.

"Hey, Zach." She said casually, "How'd you sleep?"

He smiled at her slightly, "It felt good knowing someone was watching out for me." Zetawin had decided that she was not going to say anything and hope that he would forget. She didn't quite understand how deeply he cared for her.

While Zach was eating breakfast, Zeta's eyes stared glowing. She looked to the east and whistled.

"Put out the fire. We must leave. Now." Zach blinked but immediately put out the fire.

Zeta's mare came trotting through the woods and bent down so Zeta could get on easier. Zeta pulled Zach on quickly and gave the mare a squeeze with her lower legs. The mare quickly rushed forward and crashed through the brush.

Once on the trail, the black mare galloped as fast as she could. She ran faster than lightning. Zach threw his arms around Zeta's waist and she cling to her mare's thick mane. They were running from something.

Suddenly, the sky became lit with lightning. Thunder boomed so loud that even the dead stumbled. The lightning made it impossible to truly hear anything.

"Zach! You have to hide! This thing is after me!" Zeta shrieked, but Zach shook his head and clung to her.

When Zeta dared to look back, she saw…

**Mwahahahaha…ok I'm done now. I have all my chappies written out I just gotta type 'em up. Ok well pleeeaaase review!**


End file.
